


this isn't what they'll tell you; but darling you'll be okay someday

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [55]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: "this isn't what they'll tell you,how hard it is to survive,but darling you'll be okay someday"the acts of courage even when you don't want to live.





	this isn't what they'll tell you; but darling you'll be okay someday

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to those who survived suicide attempts, let your voices be heard. (And let's end the stigma for those who survived suicide attempts).

this isn't what they'll tell you,  
that moment,  
how hard it is to surivive.  
  
the first time it happens,  
it's out of curiosity  
the time you sipped the rubbing alcohol,  
and everytime you smell it,  
you get that digusted look,  
and remember how bitter it was,  
but truly you were just curious about how it would taste,  
none of those thoughts yet of those moments  
  
the second time it happens,  
it's not out of curiosity,  
you take a knife and stab it to your leg,  
you still have a faint scar of it,  
but no blood came out,  
you started to panic about the mess,  
but every time you pass the kitchen,  
filled with sharp knives,  
you place your hands tightly,  
clench your fists,  
and bite your tongue.  
  
the third time it happens,  
you take tylenol pills,  
hoping you took enough to sleep away,  
that everyone will discovery you the next day dead.  
you wake up the next day,  
crying,  
realized how it wouldn't happened,  
but your body seems to reject tylenol,  
the taste is still so poisonous to you.  
  
the fourth time it happenes,  
you take out a string to try  
and make a noose around it,  
wishing to swing from the bathroom,  
but your neck doesn't break.  
  
after that it stops.  
but you still have moments  
of dark thoughts.  
  
this isn't what they'll you,  
but darling you'll be okay someday,  
maybe not today, maybe not the next day,  
  
and some days you still want to give up,  
it's okay to fake it till you make it,  
it's okay to sometimes not want to deal with the world  
  
_(this isn't what they'll tell you; but darling, you'll be okay someday,_  
_and it's courageous that you are still here)_

**Author's Note:**

> ... I don't know how I feel about this poem. I'll come back to this. (Thanks for reading, for those who clicked on this poem).


End file.
